So Close
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: We’re so close to reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing this one’s not pretend. Let’s go on dreaming, though we know we are so close, so close, and still so far. Liley oneshot.


So Close

A/N: I do not own Hannah Montana. If I did, Liley would be canon. If you do not like this kind of pairing, then your kind is not welcome here. Just hit the back arrow and find something less fun to read. To all others, enjoy and please review. I also do not own the song "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin.

X

"Hello?" Miley answered the phone, already knowing who it was.

"Lilly landing in ten." Miley hung up and raced to swing the doors open. Lilly skateboarded in and did an amazing trick.

"And she sticks the landing!" Lilly jumped up and started to bow, hearing applause in her head.

"Remind me to take you to a psychiatrist one of these days." Miley quipped smiling at her friend's strange disposition.

"Ha ha very funny Miles." She walked over to her best friend and paused. "Miley? Where's Jerkson and your dad?"

"Camping trip." Miley stated simply.

Lilly tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you loved camping? Why didn't you go?"

"Tryin' to get rid of me I see." Miley smiled at Lilly.

Lilly shook her head and looked down at the floor. "I still don't get why you do things like this."

"What?" Miley looked worriedly at her friend, and secret love.

"Well you did refuse camping, which I know you love, just to hang out with plain ol' me."

"Lilly." Miley reached over to the blonde and lifted Lilly's chin up with one finger, causing their eyes to meet. "Of course I did. You're my best friend. You know I love hanging out with you more than I love camping. Now what's this really about? You know you're not plain, Lils, you're gorgeous." Miley retracted her hand from Lilly's chin and looked down at the floor, blushing.

"Miles." She said softly causing Miley to look up, only to see Lilly shaking her head, looking at the floor, laughing softly. She looked back up and stared into Miley's eyes, seemingly trying to find something, but gave up. "So." She said in her normal cheery tone, after a beat. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

Miley looked on as she saw Lilly walk away and start to look through movies. Still stunned and confused by what happened, she didn't reply right away. "Uh…" She walked over to the movie collection and pretended to sort through them, as she carefully examined the skater next to her.

Lilly glanced to the side a bit and noticed Miley gazing at her. She blushed and grabbed a random movie. "How about this one, Mile?"

Miley snapped out of her daze and replied, "Enchanted? I thought you hated that movie."

"Phh… I didn't say I _hated_ it… I just thought it was too cliché. It was like, sure he gets the girl in the end but what about us? Like there is no way something like that could happen in real life."

"You are missing the best part though, Lil. We are supposed to be _dreaming of a true loves kiss_." She sang the last bit.

Lilly laughed. "Whatever… I want to give it another shot. Everyone deserves a second chance, you know?"

"Okay, whatever, Lil. You start the movie, I'll make the popcorn."

"Deal." She popped in the DVD and plopped down on the familiar green couch.

X

"_How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours – " _Miley stared at the actors dancing and singing on screen, while Lilly kept glancing over at the pop star sitting next to her, attempting to appear as if she was watching the movie. _Just tell her, Truscott, you will never know until you try. All you have to do is say those three words._ Lilly sighed, causing Miley to tear her gaze from the television and look into Lilly's eyes.

"You okay, Lils?" Miley asked, worry etched onto her face.

Lilly perked up suddenly. "Yep! Just dandy, Miles."

"Okay… If you say so." She turned to the screen once more. _I wonder what's wrong with Lilly. I hope she is okay. I will try to get it out of her once the movie is over. God, I hope she doesn't know about me loving her._

X

"_And so they all lived happily ever after."_ The television said and then suddenly went black. Miley put the remote back down and sank back into the couch. The room was dark and quiet and each girl was lost in her own thoughts. A few seconds passed and a familiar tune started to fill the space.

The girls looked at each other in confusion until they finally looked over at the piano and realized what it was. Lilly breathed in deeply and let out a shaky breath, deciding to take the plunge. She launched herself up off the couch and stood in front of Miley, offering the other girl a hand. "Miss Stewart, may I have this dance?" She let out softly and timidly.

Miley let a slow smile spread across her face and took the offered hand. "But of course, Miss Truscott, how kind of you to ask." They shared a look and moved to the space between the sitting area and the kitchen, just perfect for two.

They stood in front of each other and released their hands, backing slightly away from each other. They looked away for a moment, both towards the door to Miley's back porch.

They looked towards each other again and Miley reached over and gently grasped Lilly's right forearm with her left hand, pulling it up and letting her hand slide down the arm until she gently grasped the blonde's hand in her own. They both looked at their hands, seemingly studying the perfect fit, as Miley lifted them up slightly and then returned their gaze to the other's eyes. They interweaved the fingers of their other hands together for a moment before Lilly gradually unlaced their fingers and moved her hand up Miley's arm to rest upon her shoulder, while Miley slowly slid her hand under Lilly's arm to rest on her back, so that Lilly's arm would be gently resting lying on top of hers. Miley's gaze fell down on Lilly's lips for a brief moment before returning up to Lilly's eyes. They each took in a slow, deep breath and gently started to waltz to the music.

They danced together, eyes never parting, without a single thought going through either mind, for fear of breaking this fragile moment. They moved together as if they had been rehearsing this dance all their lives.

Miley let go as Lilly moved back, keeping a hold of Lilly's right hand as she twirled the shorter girl in front of her, breaking eye contact for only a short moment. She twirled her once more, but only halfway, and the left side of Lilly's back lightly pressed into the right side of Miley's front as their eyes followed their rejoining left hands. Miley allowed her right hand to reach around and rest on Lilly's stomach. Lilly shadowed the move and placed her hand on top of Miley's.

Miley gazed down at Lilly's face, which was still directed towards their left hands, as they took a step backwards. Lilly's head moved more to the side and her eyes locked, once again, with Miley's. They spun around slowly, feeling and seeing the love between them being released at last.

Miley spun Lilly out and finally let her go. Lilly continued slowly spinning out a little further and stopped. She gradually stepped forward and replaced her hand onto Miley's shoulder as Miley's hand, once again, went to the blonde's back. They held onto each other a bit tighter, now realizing that what was taking place wouldn't vanish if they weren't as gentle.

As the music started to crescendo and reach its climax, the two girls danced as if this was their last chance to do so with one another. Miley spun Lilly a few more times and they smiled. After she spun Lilly for a fifth time she lifted her up and spun around, smiles still in place and eyes still fixated on the other's. As her spinning began to slow, she gradually lowered Lilly down and then spun her out one last time.

The music began to grow softer and the two girls came together. Miley hesitantly placed both her hands on the blonde's waist, while Lilly wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

Miley swallowed in an attempt to wet her dry throat and then softly started singing to the instrumental music playing for them. "_We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing this one's not pretend. Let's go on dreaming, though we know we are-"_ she moved closer to the shaky blonde, nuzzling up to her ear and whispered,_ "-so close, so close, and still so far."_

Lilly pulled back as the final notes faded, eyes slightly wide and cheeks flushed. Blue met blue. Both teen hearts were racing and both stomachs were threatening to release a swarm of butterflies. Lilly tightened her arms around Miley's neck, for fear of the other girl vanishing, and leaned in.

Miley slid her arms all the way around Lilly's waist, so she was holding the smaller girl. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt Lilly's hot breath against her own trembling lips as the blonde inched closer. She closed her eyes and leaned in, eliminating the distance between them.

They kissed.

At first it was soft. Lips on lips. Both girls were frozen, shocked by the feeling that overcame them because of the small action. Lilly's mind worked first and she slightly gasped.

In moving her lips, Lilly caused the feeling to increase within Miley. Miley tugged her arms, pulling the blonde in closer.

Their lips moved in tandem, and a shiver shot down each their spines simultaneously. Miley's tongue ran along Lilly's bottom lip. Lilly gasped, granting entrance. Their lips and tongues moved together with the same tentative care that was interlaced throughout their dance.

Breathing hard, they pulled away and gazed into one another's eyes, yet again. They silently conversed, neither one of them daring to speak up and shatter the wonderful dream they're in. Miley took a chance and grabbed both of Lilly's hands in her own.

"Lilly, I –"

"No, Miley, I –" Lilly tried to say but was cut off by Miley's finger.

"Sorry, Lils, I need to say this." Lilly nodded and Miley withdrew her finger. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, opening them to find eyes full of wonder, hope and love staring back at her. "Lilly." She sighed, took a breath and tried again."Lilly." Her face erupted in a smile. "Lillian Truscott, I am so in love with you I can hardly stand it." She paused and gently caressed the hand she was holding with her thumb. "I need you. Please tell me you need me just a little bit too." Uncertainty filled her eyes as she let go of Lilly's hands and backed away slightly.

"Miley." Lilly stepped forward, huge grin on her face, and rejoined their hands. "I do need you. Way more than I think is normal." She laughed lightly. "And I am completely and totally in love with you too."

They both had smiles so wide, they threatened to split their faces. Lilly moved closer and rested her forehead on Miley's. "Miley?" Lilly hesitantly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I… can I kiss you again?"

Miley giggled at how cute she thought the other girl was just then. "Of course, Lilly. You don't even need to ask."

Lilly smiled and leaned forward, placing her lips on Miley's for a brief moment before pulling back. "Remind me later that I need to buy a huge chunk of cheese to thank Linda."

Miley shook her head and smiled. "Come 'ere you." She pressed her lips against Lilly's once again. She pulled away and placed a light kiss on Lilly's forehead before pulling her over towards the couch.

They sat down and Miley pulled Lilly into her arms, lying down on the comfortable green couch. Lilly instantly melted into Miley's side and snuggled up to her one true love.

"I love you, Lils."

"Love you too, Mile." She looked up and saw Miley gazing at her, eyes full of intense love. She leaned up and pecked Miley on the lips before she rested her head on Miley's chest and slowly lost consciousness.

Miley smiled and rested her brunette waves against blonde hair and fell asleep.


End file.
